Consumer electronics, such as a stereo or television, typically come equipped with a remote control to allow a user to control operations for the device from a distance. A home entertainment system may have multiple consumer electronic devices, and therefore may need a corresponding number of remote controls. A user may find this undesirable. Universal remote controls have been developed in an effort to reduce the number of remote controls needed for a given system. Configuring a universal remote control to control different devices, however, may be difficult for a user.